


Bad Boy Niall

by messagetoman



Series: Broken Rules [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hand Cuffs, M/M, Multi, Niall Centric, OT5, Oral Sex, Sexual Punishment, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messagetoman/pseuds/messagetoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Niall steps out of line, the four boys take it onto themselves to teach him a lesson, and to make him very sorry for what he has done.</p><p>-</p><p>Or alternatively the one where Niall gets punished.</p><p>(None of these stories are linked, they're just me writing about different kinks, fetishes and smutty things centred around sexual punishment...Don't judge me...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> don't judge me.

Things between Niall and Harry had gotten very heated very quickly. Niall couldn't even remember what they had been arguing about but it was getting Niall mad. Getting him so mad that before Niall could stop himself he'd flung his right arm towards Harry, his fist colliding sharply across Harry's face. A scream jolted out of Harry's mouth alarming the three other boys who raced towards them.   
Niall was standing their stunned, while Harry was covering his face with his hands clearly in pain. 

"Niall!" Liam growled. Niall jumped at the sudden noise, and faced the three boys that were now surrounding Harry comfortingly. "Go to the guest room now, and don't you dare come out until we call." Liam's voice still in a low growl. 

Niall did as he was told, still dumbfounded at the fact that he'd punched one of his best friends. He stayed in the guest room for over an hour, and as time passed he became more and more apprehensive. 

"Niall." Louis' voiced echoed through the house. "Come here." Louis yelled, signalling Niall's time in the guest room to be over. 

He entered the living room where he found his four friends and met their cold faces. They were angry. He saw Harry's face and saw his eye was bruised a violent purple. He raced towards Harry wanting to comfort him, wanting to tell him he was sorry. 

"Har-" Niall started as he stood close to Harry.

"Shut your mouth and don't you touch Harry." Louis warned from next to him. Niall did as he was told and stood in front of the boys waiting. 

"Strip your clothes off Niall, we're going to make you feel very sorry for what you've done to poor Harry." Zayn spoke. Niall looked up surprised. Did they really want him to strip? 

"Do what your told!" Liam ordered when he saw Niall hesitate. 

So Niall slipped off his clothes and stood naked in front of his friends. He saw their eyes scan him and immediately he felt very exposed and vulnerable. Liam sat down on the couch and signalled for Niall to come towards him. He propped Niall across his lap, his bum sticking up in the air. "You've been a very bad boy Niall. A very bad boy." Liam hissed as he slapped Niall's exposed bum causing Niall to stir underneath him. "And no one likes a bad boy." He slapped his cheeks again, only this time harder. 

Harry, Zayn and Louis stood behind them observing the scene, all of them sporting hard ons. In the corner of his eye, Niall saw Zayn leave the room and Louis palming himself to the site of his best friend being spanked. 

"Are you sorry for what you did to Harry you bad, bad boy?" Liam asked while he spanked the boy making him jolt with each spank.

"Mhhhhm" Niall answered. 

"Shush, I don't want to hear you at all Niall. You can't make a sound." Harry pipped out from behind him. Niall made to note to bite his tongue because he couldn't help but want to moan every time Liam's big hand connected with his sore ass. 

Zayn came back into the room fully stripped and holding something metal in his hand, something Niall couldn't make out from his bent over position. He'd seen Zayn naked heaps of times before, but this was different. Liam stopped spanking Niall and stood him up, moving him into the centre of the living room. 

"On your knees Horan." Liam said. 

Niall did so immediately. Zayn walked behind Niall still holding that thing in his hand. Only once Zayn had placed it on Niall's arms behind Niall's back had he realised it was handcuffs. Niall's breath hitched with fear. Or was it excitement? As much as Niall hated to admit it he was so turned on.  
"We don't want you touching yourself do we?" Zayn spoke from behind Niall. "You don't deserve that after what you did to Harry." 

"I think it's only fair Harry goes first, seeing as Niall did hurt him." Louis suggested.  All the boys agreed, well all the boys except Niall who was kneeling in the middle of the room completely unaware of what was going on. All the boys took off their clothes, and Harry moved towards Niall. 

"Open your mouth." Harry sneered. "Open it wider." he near growled at Niall. "We're going to punish you Niall, wish you'd never put your filthy hands on me." Harry explained as he placed his fully erect penis into Niall's awaiting mouth. 

Niall had never done this before, so he had no idea what to do. He just took Harry's penis into his mouth and sucked. Harry kept thrusting in and out of Niall moaning at the pleasure he was feeling. Harry slipped his hand behind Niall's head to ensure the Irishmen wouldn't move out of place as Harry shoved himself all the way down Niall's throat. Niall's eyes watered up and his gagging reflex almost gave out, but the pain went as quickly as it came as Harry edged himself out slightly. 

"You're doing great Harry." Louis whispered into Harry's ear as he was pressed against Harry's back. "Make him sorry, yea just like that." Louis encouraged as Harry fucked Niall's mouth. 

"I'm close." Harry informed no one in particular. Niall's penis was throbbing by now and he wanted to touch himself so much. "So close." Harry moaned out of his lips. Niall sucked harder and Harry comed into Niall's mouth. Niall jerked in surprise as his mouth was filled with Harry's sperm. "Swallow." Harry ordered. Niall once again did as he was told, the taste feeling very strange to him. Some of Harry's sperm had dribbled out onto Niall's chin and he couldn't wipe it off. Harry's penis softened in Niall's mouth and he pulled himself out. 

Niall looked up and saw Louis standing tall above him. Louis swiped his finger across Niall's chin collecting the remaining sperm and sucked his finger seductively. 

"Mmmm, Harry tastes so good. Doesn't he Niall? You loved Harry fucking your mouth. Well now you're going to have me fuck your mouth you bad boy." Louis spoke as he entered Niall's mouth.   
Niall took Louis' dick without the hesitation he had had with Harry. He was getting better at this, the look on Louis' face told him so. He hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down on Louis' smaller cock. It was easier to have Louis in him, he wasn't nearly as huge as Harry. His cock was less painful, and Niall was enjoying this a little too much. His cock kept twitching with every thrust of Louis'. To draw his attention away from the pain in his cock Niall looked up at Louis who was moaning with pleasure. Something in the pit of Niall's stomach growled. He liked that he was giving Louis this much pleasure. 

"Louis get out of him." Zayn ordered.

 "But I haven't comed yet." Louis moaned with agony. 

"He's enjoying himself too much, I think he's forgotten that this is a punishment. I said get out of him!" Zayn yelled.

Louis retreated out of Niall reluctantly and Niall whined at the loss of Louis' cock in his mouth. Niall's cock had 2 seconds to relax before Zayn had walked over to him. Niall saw Zayn's massive penis, and he knew, he knew this would hurt. But that turned him on ever more. 

"Going to remind you that this is a punishment." Zayn informed Niall as he slipped his penis into Niall's aching mouth. Unlike the other boys Zayn wasn't as gentle, he was more eager for Niall's mouth, like he had wanted this for so long. "Suck harder." Zayn almost pleaded. 

Niall sucked and sucked furiously wanting to please Zayn more than anything. Zayn ventured his cock deeper into Niall's mouth causing the blonde to tear up with pain. Niall's body jerked as Zayn went deeper down his throat. 

"Oh Niall." the moan escaped Zayn's lips as he pushed further down. Niall was about to explode, Zayn's penis was just so big. "Are you going to gag Niall? Is my penis going to do that to you?" Zayn had never been so turned on.  "You're going to swallow every last bit of me Niall, do you hear?"   
Niall nodded his head making Zayn moan louder at the push on his cock. 

Again Zayn pushes himself in more than Niall can hold and the sound of Niall gagging on Zayn sends him over the edge, emptying himself into Niall without any warning. Once Zayn’s recovered from his orgasm he pulls himself out of Niall causing some of his come to dribble down the Irishmen’s chin.

“I told you to swallow every bit didn’t I?” Zayn reminds him as he slides his finger across Niall’s chin and into Niall’s mouth. By now Niall’s jaw is aching so the size of Zayn’s finger is a welcomed intrusion compared to everything else that’s been shoved into his mouth. He alternates between licking Zayn’s finger and sucking, causing muffled moans of pleasure to echo through the room.

“It’s my turn now.” Liam’s voice booms through the room lacing with sheer lust. Liam stands tall above Niall and he wants to cry because his penis is throbbing with pain and he simply doesn’t think his jaw can handle another cock in his mouth. But he doesn’t protest. Liam snakes his hands through Niall’s hair as he pushes himself into him. “I want to see your face while I come onto it.”

Niall sloppily bobs his head on Liam’s penis practically doing all the work as Liam stands there. Liam grabs a hold of the base of his penis and pulls himself out of Niall. He slides himself across Niall’s lip before he softly begins to jerk himself off, all the while aiming his tip at Niall’s face. Soon enough Liam reaches his orgasm and shoots his sperm all over Niall’s face.

“You’re such a dirty slut with come all over you.” Louis moans out as he jerks himself off to the site.

“Now tell me you bad boy, are you sorry for what you did to our pretty little Harry?” Zayn speaks out as the boys encircle Niall, who’s still kneeling down on the ground, hands cuffed behind him, penis reddened and leaking with pre cum.

He nods eagerly, remembering his early instruct on not to speak.

“That’s good then.” Harry says as he steps forward towards him.

And Niall thinks his punishment is over, that finally one of the boys will uncuff him and help him release himself. But Harry seems to think otherwise.

“But to make sure you remember what a bad boy you’ve been, you’re not allowed to leave here for the rest of the night.” Harry still speaks, making Niall whimper. “And you sure as hell aren’t allowed to come either.” He says as he slips a cock ring around Niall’s reddened penis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long over due, but here it is

It wasn't like Niall had any control over what happened next. The more he thought about it, the more submissive he realised he was; the more he grew aware of his nature to always please and to always be _good._  

So really, he couldn't control himself when the boys started to show a greater sense of dominance around him. It started off with small things, like telling him who to sit next to on the couch when they were on the tour bus. Then to sitting on one of their laps at the dining table and them feeding him his meal. 

Soon the acts gradually grew into more direct commands and clear dos and don'ts. And as all five boys became more accustomed with their roles, the more braver they became and soon enough the acts turned sexual. 

Zayn's the first one to initiate things. He comes knocking on Niall's hotel room one evening, smile intact and eyes lacing with anticipation. When Niall opens the door, Zayn bites his bottom lip as his eyes scan over Niall, as though he were a prey. Niall feels weak all over from the look that's directed towards him, but he summons enough strength to manage a small 'come in Zayn'. 

Once the doors closed, Zayn's crowding Niall's space until Niall's back is pressed up against the wall, Zayn so incredibly close to him. He's panting now, heart thumping against his chest in a way that should hurt, but he can't process any other feeling a part from excitement at the moment because the way Zayn is _looking_ at him, makes him feel as though he was one of the Wonders. 

He scans his eyes over Zayn's face, who isn't at all affected like Niall is. He looks in demand; cool, calm and collected, while Niall's trembling for something more, hating being so close and having Zayn not touch him. Finally Zayn does, he brings up his hand towards Niall's face and cups his jaw, while his thumb brushes against Niall's lips. Niall's eyes flutter for a moment in bliss, but he won't allow himself any longer because he wants to look at Zayn, doesn’t want to miss out on anything. 

His thumb keeps caressing his lips, Zayn's eyes fixated on the spot where his thumb is. Neither of them have said anything, so when Zayn speaks, it seems loud and it consumes the quite room. "Been thinking about your mouth, babe." Is what he says and Niall _keens_ at the words, seemingly only encouraging Zayn more so, "Yea, you have no idea, think about that mouth of yours around my cock all the time. The way you suck baby, so good. It's all I think about; you were so good babe, so good." Zayn purrs. 

"Zee," Niall moans out. The small parting of Niall's lips allows Zayn to slide his thumb into Niall's opened mouth, which Niall immediately begins sucking on. 

"Yea babe, just like that. You're mouth, fuck." Zayn groans, replacing his thumb with his forefinger. Niall's laps at the digit happily, surprised at his eagerness, but he wants to make Zayn feel good, make Zayn feel happy and the look of pleasure on Zayn's face only spurs Niall on. 

He holds onto Zayn's wrist and pulls the finger out of his mouth, leaving the wet digit right in front of his mouth. Niall looks up at Zayn's confused face, before he smiles and begins to swirl his tongue around the finger, moaning excessively just to get a rise out of Zayn. 

"Fuck," Zayn breathes out, "you look so good; you have no idea what I want to do to you."

"Do it, please. I want to Zayn. Want to make you feel good." Niall begs. 

That's all Zayn needs really, before he yanks his hand away from Niall's mouth and toward his own jeans which he unbuckles hastily. Niall gets the hint and immediately drops to his knees, looking up through his lashes at Zayn, trying to express to him how much he wants this too. Zayn mutters a 'fuck' under his breath when he looks down at Niall, and it makes Niall blush furiously. 

"There you go babe," Zayn says once he's freed his erection and leads it towards the blonde, Niall attaching his lips around it, sucking on the head before going down and taking more of Zayn, making Zayn moan in pleasure. "So good at sucking cock, fuck Ni." Niall hums in appreciation at the praise, "I know the others want this too, and we’ve spoken about it you know. Spoken about how good you were that day, how good you were at taking cock." 

Niall squeaks in surprise, this is the first time anyone had mentioned that day, and the fact that they've spoken about it, in such a positive light makes Niall happier than it should. He sucks harder than before, now with a new determination to make Zayn as happy as he did last time and if the sounds that are emitting from Zayn are any indication, he's extremely happy. 

When Zayn comes, it's without warning, and Niall splutters on the load and coughs causing some of it to escape his mouth and dribble down his chin. Zayn frowns at him, "You should be more appreciative of what's given to you like a good slut should." 

Niall sinks down on his knelt position so his bottom is resting on the heel of his legs, he looks up at Zayn, pout intact and says, "I'm sorry," as innocently as he can muster, a moment later adding, "sir." 

-

After that, things escalated at a much faster rate. Niall found himself with one of the boys most nights, each time more eager to please them than the last. But tonight, he was simply just _tired._ They’d just come back from their second concert of the day, having performed a matinee earlier on, and sleeping for the rest of his life just seems like the most fantastic option.

Except, Liam and Louis had different plans. Sleep was the last thing on their minds when they both entered Niall’s room, with the key card they had taken from Paul, while the blonde was in the shower. When Niall exited the bathroom, he was surprised to see the two boys in his room, sitting on the couch, chatting amongst themselves. Though, at Niall’s surprised gasp, they turn to face him, both smirking up at him.

“Come here baby,” Liam summons and Niall hates how easily he goes to them. He walks forward to go and sit on the couch next to them, but when he’s close; Liam simply shakes his head and points to the floor. So that’s where Niall finds himself, sitting on the floor in between the space of Liam and Louis’ legs.

Louis’ fingers are carding through the blonde locks of hair, occasionally scratching lightly at his scalp. “You were singing wonderfully today babe.” Louis praised, making Niall smile lazily. His eyes were starting to feel very heavy, and the fact that Louis was playing with his hair wasn’t helping his bogged mind. He closes his eyes just for a second, just for a rest because it’s starting to hurt to keep them open and the boys aren’t even regarding him all that much, so he can’t see why it would cause any trouble.

But it does, because soon Louis’ fingers tug at the hairs on the nape of Niall’s neck, startling him into consciousness. He had fallen asleep and with heavy eyes he looked up at the two other boys and saw the cross looks on their faces. He knew he was in trouble.

“Get up.” Louis says sternly, “What has gotten into you today Niall? You aren’t even listening to us at all.” Louis says when Niall still isn’t up. Clearly that had been asking something of him while he had momentarily fallen asleep.

“Across my lap Niall, need to teach you to listen the first time we tell you something ok.” Liam says crossly, and Niall gets up this time, fully aware of what’s coming his way. He eases himself across of Liam’s lap, trying to relax his body so the spanking won’t hurt as much if he were tensed up. “You listen to what we tell you, always ok?” Liam adds while his hand moves in circular motion across Niall’s bum.

“Yes, sir.” Niall agrees.

The first spank is hard and it makes Niall yelp, he’s only in a pair of thin pyjama shorts which do nothing to obscure the smack. The pained sound that emitted from Niall, doesn’t deter Liam, he continues with Niall’s punishment, placing smack after smack onto Niall’s bum. By the time Liam stops, there are tears in Niall’s eyes, and when he’s forced to stand up it hurts more.

“What did we learn today Niall?” Louis asks when the blonde’s stood in front of them.

“To always listen to you.” Niall answers, his head bent towards the floor, disappointed in himself for upsetting them.

“That’s a good lad, now c’mon, on your knees for me.” Louis smiles.

With a determination to please them and make them forget about his earlier failure, Niall drops to his knees and begins to nuzzle his face into Louis’ crotch. Louis has made no attempt to unbuckle his waistband and Niall knows not to do it, he has to wait to be given it. So he continues to rub his face into Louis’ crotch, occasionally mouthing at the hardening bulge, “Please sir,” Niall starts, “please.”

“Please what babe?” Liam taunts, “What do you want from Louis? Tell him.”

“I want your cock, please.” Niall says again, returning to nuzzle his face against the inside seam of Louis’ jeans.

“Fuck,” Louis groans under his breath, “fuck I love when you beg, when you get desperate for cock. Just look at you.” Louis says admiringly as he works his jeans open and reveals his hardened cock.

Niall moves quickly to put his lips around Louis, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks. He slides his tongue along the underside of Louis’ penis, using his right hand to jerk off the remaining bottom half he hasn’t got in his mouth. Niall sucks with certain eagerness, like he’s hungry for it and he knows the boys love it. He lifts his head up, until only the head of Louis’ penis is in his mouth and sucks harshly on it.

“Fuck,” Louis pants out.

“Good boy, Niall.” Liam praises. He’s rubbing at Louis’ chest with one hand, with the other in Niall’s hair, “C’mon, take more of him. I know you can.” Liam encourages as he presses his hand against Niall’s head forcing him down Louis’ cock.

He’s deep throating Louis now, eyes prickling with tears that are threatening to escape. Liam’s hold on his head doesn’t ease up, and soon the tears fall across his cheeks. Louis’ a blubbering mess, all moans and grunts until he’s climaxing, penis spasming in Niall’s sore mouth. Niall pulls off to regain his breath, then returns to place soft kitten licks to the head making Louis shudder from oversensitivity.

“If you’d just listen in the beginning and been a good slut like that you wouldn’t have gotten a spanking Ni.” Liam explains.

Niall can see that Liam’s also hard in his pants, but he’s made no action to reveal himself. He moves from in between Louis’ legs, who’s gone lax, to in between Liam’s. With eager eyes, he looks up at Liam, “Can I please suck your cock Liam?”

“Don’t think you quite deserve it in all honesty,” Liam retorts, making Niall bow his head.

“I’m sorry.” Niall peeps out.

“That’s ok darling, let’s just get you to bed and tomorrow we can start over fresh.” Liam says warmly. Niall’s only response is to nod, as he’s being lifted the short space from the couch to his bed. “Goodnight love,” Liam whispers before placing a kiss to Niall’s lips and then forehead.

-

Niall starts of the following day with Liam and he having sex, leaving him buzzed with happiness from the early morning. The rush of energy from the morning, continues until the afternoon, making sound check a blissful experience, when it’s usually a dreadful one.

Though, predictably, the energy is long gone by the time the concert starts, the long and tiring events of the day having caught up to him. He powers through the show, not allowing the fans the chance to realise the sheer amount of tiredness that’s daring to consume him, or the fact that his knee may practically give way.

Recently his knee has been causing him pain to a whole new level. Though, he’s kept quiet about it, not wanting to alarm the boys. It was clear to him that his knee problems had only deteriorated due to the fact that Niall was so eager to get down on his knees for the boys. The pressure was clearly not good, and the fact that he was applying pressure to it so often was even worse.

But he couldn’t say no, that wasn’t an option. So he’d continue to power on through the shows, it was only two more months until the tour was over, he could do it.

When they’re rushed into the van, Niall finds himself dragged next to Harry, whose larger hand is placed possessively on Niall’s thigh. He’s fully aware that this is a sign to himself and to the other boys that Niall’s spending the night with Harry. He suppresses his smile, secretly adoring the fact that the boys can claim him like this.

“Missed you,” Harry speaks against Niall’s lips once they’re in the privacy of Harry’s hotel room. They kiss lazily on Harry’s bed, causing both boys to grow harder in their jeans with each passing moment.

Harry begins to grind down on Niall, making the smaller boy arch up into his touch. He’s desperate in the confines of his jeans and the friction that Harry’s instilling onto him is having such a drastic impact on him. He’s embarrassingly close from the moment that Harry’s hips starting moving, though he pushes it back, fully aware he’s not allowed to come without any of the boys’ permission.

“Harry,” Niall sobs out because he’s desperate to come.

Though Harry ignores him, only goes on to kiss along Niall’s neck as his hands begin to unbutton Niall’s shirt. Harry’s hips haven’t stilled and now there’s the added issue of Harry’s hands that are skimming across Niall’s chest, ever so often grazing against Niall’s hardened nipples. Each time Harry’s hand touches his nipples, Niall groans aggressively into the kiss until Harry realises that Niall’s nipples are sensitive.

It seems, as only to torment Niall even more so than he already was, Harry starts kissing down Niall’s chest until he reaches his left nipple which Harry slips into his mouth and begins sucking on harshly.

Niall practically screams. “Harry, please, please.” He begs, voice broken, “I want to come, Harr- oh my god stop, Harry.”

“Don’t come babe, you’re not allowed just yet. Let me taste you a bit more.” Harry teases before he goes back to lapping at Niall’s nipples.

Niall’s a mess beneath him, wriggling and whining, so incredibly close to coming and when Harry’s teeth scrap across one of his nipples, it’s enough to send Niall over the edge, making him come in his pants. He comes with a ragged breath that makes him shudder all over and makes Harry move off of him angrily. He looks down at the wet patch on Niall’s jeans and shakes his hand, making Niall want to cry because he can’t stand the thought of disappointing him.

“Har-”, he starts but his voice breaks as Harry’s angry eyes connect with his. “Please, I’m sorry.” He tries again.

“Not good enough Niall. After I purposely told you not to, you fucking did. Jeans and underwear off now.” He’s moving to his suitcase, where he begins to fish through it as he scolds Niall. “You’re clearly aware of the rule, yet you chose not to follow it. It’s there for a reason Niall, we all agreed to do this and you have to commit to it fully if we want this sub and dom thing to work out.” Harry’s still not looking at him as he’s giving him this lecture and it’s actually made Niall cry. He’s so upset within himself for doing it, it’s clear that the boys are clearly invested in making this relationship work out and he’s gone and ruined it.

When Harry turns back to him, having retrieved whatever he was looking for, Niall’s still silently crying. “Babe,” the angry look that had consumed Harry’s face softens ever so slightly, “stop it. C’mon, stop.” Niall hiccups as he tries to contain his tears, not wanting to anger Harry any more. “I hate seeing you upset,” Harry says as he rubs his hand on Niall’s face and wipes away the tears, “but you’re still going to get your punishment, you know that right?”

Niall nods his head and he starts to cry again. He doesn’t want to be punished and when he sees that Harry’s gotten the cock ring he starts crying even harder.

“Shhh,” Harry sounds, while slipping the cock ring onto Niall, “shhh, c’mon now.” Harry begins to shed himself of his clothes when the cock ring is on. He goes back to his suitcase and pulls out the lube bottle and the condom packet. “Liam told me he fucked you this morning.” Harry states once he’s got the condom on and applied a generous amount of lube to his penis. Niall sinks into the bed when Harry gets on, moving to him on his knees until he’s in between Niall’s opened legs. “I bet you’re still loose from then.” Harry says as he rubs his penis against Niall’s rim.

Niall chocks on his sob because he’s fully aware of what’s going to happen. He tries to calm himself down, tries to relax his body to be able to take Harry more easily. But he’s feeling very emotional and he’s still sensitive from having just come.

Harry enters him without prepping him at all and Niall’s proud of the fact that he didn’t start crying all over again. “Fuck,” Harry gasps when he’s fully entered Niall. “Holy shit you’re so tight like this.”

Niall begins to get hard again as Harry fucks into him, each thrust less painful than the last. When Harry’s built a steady rhythm, Niall’s rock hard again and it _hurts_. “Harry, please, I’m sorry but can I please come? Please take it off, please.” Niall blubbers out.

“Not happening babe.” Harry says as he continues to rock his hips. He hitches Niall’s legs above his shoulders and begins to fuck him harder making Niall gasp. He’s sore from taking Liam earlier on and now Harry, yet it makes him all the more aroused and he just wants the damned cock ring _off_.

“Harry, Ha-fuck.” Niall moans. Harry leans forward and starts to kiss him. It’s a sloppy kiss, indicating that Harry’s close to his climax. Harry doesn’t stop kissing him until he comes, doing so with a grunt and then collapsing onto Niall. His breath is ragged and he’s gone all limp on Niall. Harry lifts himself off Niall soon after to go and clean himself.

Niall’s still hard and his penis looks red and angry, so when Harry comes back into the room wet flannel in hand, Niall begs, “Harry please let me come.” Harry wipes off Niall’s previous load and all the lube. “Please.” He whines.

Though Harry doesn’t respond, only tucks himself into bed and spoons Niall. “Goodnight my darling.” Harry whispers into his ear before drifting off to sleep.

Niall realises this is the second time he’s been left desperate by the boys with a cock ring on. He’s fully aware that it won’t be the last time and he thinks he doesn’t mind it all that much. 


End file.
